Vocaloid Butler
by rainybunny
Summary: Ciel is fed up with Miku's leeks, Luka is being attacked by a stalking Grell, and Ciel is in demon Len's love spell.
1. Chapter 1

I had to do this fanfic XD Pretty much everything that happened in this fanfic happened in a Kuroshitsuji role play on Tinierme (A social networking site from Japan) and well a bunch of Vocaloid characters showed up and this happened. ENJOY! Dedicated to my awesome anime, tinierme buddy -Sapphire00Moonlight- LOVE YA BROTHERLADY! :DDDD

* * *

Ciel ran thorough the bright forest, sakura blossoms flying towards him. He heard the psychotic laughs of Madame Moon and her guests.

"I guess i'm nearing Madame Moon's Manor." Ciel thought to himself.

He gripped his magic wand harder and tried not to fall.

"Stupid Elizabeth! Dressing me, Ciel Phanomhive like this!" Ciel thought, as he ran further into the forest.

The laughs drew closer and he braced himself for all the crazy things Madame Moon would do.

Madame Moon was a crazy woman, she was always hyper and had no self control. To make it even worse all her friends were exactly like her. Her manor also was not a manor. Instead it was just her and all her furniture in the wide open sakura forest. But the sakura forest was beautiful.

Ciel heard even more laughing and screaming. Ciel knew Madame Moon would recognize him and humiliate him forever. Ciel saw bits of movement from people. He took a big breath and, bang! He rammed into someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel got up and brushed himself off. He looked at the person. It was a girl about 16. She was wearing a black shirt with a white ribbon, black skirt, and knee high black boots. The thing that caught Ciel's eye was her waist long green pigtails. She looked at him with aqua eyes.

Hatsune Miku, she was the virtual pop diva. When she first saw Ciel Phantomhive, he was dressed as a girl. Her first thoughts? Tranny.

"Watch where your going!" Ciel yelled angerly at the green haired woman.

"Uhh excuse me? You ran into my back!" Miku replied with a smile.

Ciel crossed his arms still gripping the magic wand.

"Uhhh you alright girl I mean boy, I mean ma'am?" Miku sturted.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family!" Ciel proclaimed proudly.

"Ciel? Ciel Phantomhive? Amazing! Very pleased to meet you! I am Hatsune Miku, virtual pop diva! And umm why are you dressed as a girl?" Miku said excitely.

"My fiance, Elizabeth did this to me!" answered Ciel.

"Oh dear. Where is that butler of yours? I think his name is Sebastian." Miku replied.

"I'm not sure. But I have to get home now."

"No!" Miku exclaimed. "I'll take care of you now!"

"Why would I want some virtual diva taking care of me?" exclaimed Ciel.

"C'mon! I'll feed you all the leeks you want! And i'll let Meiko babysit you!"

"Why on earth would I want some drunk woman babysitting me?"

"It'll be fun!"

"No!"

"But how about Rin and Len?"

"There like one year older then me!"

"But combined their 28!"

"Your crazy!"

Miku crossed her arms and said, "But nobody else can help you here can they?"

"Sebastian will take care of me!" Ciel replied.

"But Sebastian isn't here now, is he?" Miku replied boldly.

"Ha. I can take care of myself for the time being." Ciel answered.

But Miku being Miku took care of Ciel anyway, and it was of course against Ciel's will.

At some point Ciel was able to escape the leek obsessed woman.

"Note to self, avoid green haired leek woman." Ciel said as he ran trying to find his home.

* * *

Review please! It only takes 5 seconds! Plus i'll love you forever! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm starting to update my other stories! :D

* * *

**

Ciel ran through the grove, the psycho laughter of Madame Moon growing quieter. One scene replayed itself in his head. While he was under the care of crazy Miku a guy came up and kissed him on the cheek. Ciel thought it was horrible. Eventually he found a path leading to his mansion.

As he walked up the stairs leading the door of the mansion he thought, "At last i'm home, I just hope Sebastian doesn't make fun of me in these clothes." He knocked on the large doors which were immediately opened by his demon butler.

Sebastian stood there, in shock at what his young master was wearing. "Young master? What-what are you wearing?"

"Stupid Lizzie did this!" He said throwing his magic wand on the ground.

"I'll change later, but right now i'm really hungry..."

He marched into the dining room to see the last person he wanted to see. A girl with long green pigtails, her back to the boy. She turned around from drinking tea and smiled.

"Oh Ciel hello! This is your manor? I had no idea!" Miku said smiling and laughing.

Ciel marched back over to Sebastian and yelled, "What is she doing here?"

"Why young master, I found her wandering around the garden, she said she was waiting for you. And don't you recognize her? Shes Hatsune Miku!"

Ciel ran up to his room to change. Once he changed he collapsed onto his bed.

"Whats the matter Ciel-kun?" Miku said standing in his doorway.

"What do you want and why are you here?" Ciel asked upset.

Miku gazed up at the ceiling. "Something bad is going to happen, and you and Sebastian are going to be involved."

"Why would you know that stuff? Aren't you just a singer?" Ciel asked beginning to be concerned.

"Not just a singer, a Vocaloid. Were special kinds or humans. Were created without creators, parents or siblings. Nobody. Were able to possess powers, good and evil."

"Oh yeah your a Vocaloid. Aren't there a few others of you. Like Megurine Luka and Kagamine Rin?" Ciel said sitting on his bed.

"Well Rin died in a fire a few years ago..." Miku said her expression sad.

"Was she your friend?"

"Yeah we were close. Anyway, her twin brother Len, an old friend of mine is coming after me. He's going to try to build an alliance with you. He knows all about your contract with Sebastian."

Ciel was in shock. How did she know about the contract? Then her words repeated in his head, "Were able to possess powers, good and evil."

Miku continued, "Len is a demon. Consumed by his sadness. If he gets a hold of you or Sebastian, this will be hell.

Ciel understood, and for some reason trusted her. But he wanted to know more about her.

"Tell me more about Vocaloids." Ciel demanded.

"We can live forever and never die from old age or disease, were very durable. The only way to kill us if someone who is not human, like another Vocaloid kills you. There are about a hundred Vocaloids around the world, and we don't know each other. Some of us try not to get involved in stuff like this and just act as singers. But most of us use or powers for good and stuff. Len on the other hand, as I mentioned has been consumed by his own sadness and grief."

"What do you mean?"

"Len lost his twin sister, Rin in a manor fire, much like how you lost your parents. She was only 14... Most of us look young but are actually hundreds of years old, like me. But Rin and Len were only 14! So young...I will mourn her death until I die. Len was heartbroken, he wouldn't talk to anyone. Eventually he went insane, consumed by grief. He had turn into a demon, and just like that he was gone."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Wondering who it was, Miku and Ciel ran to the door. Standing there was a boy. He had yellow tied back hair, and was wearing a yellow tail coat. His eyes were closed and he bowed when Sebastian answered the door. When he opened his eyes, there were evil and red. Miku gasped, her eyes wide.

"Miku whats wrong?" Ciel said starring at the scared girl.

"Hello Miku." The boy said, "Long time no see. My name is Kagamine Len."

* * *

**Not really the best chapter i've written. I'm just trying to continue some of my older stories LOL. I'll try and update soon ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bwahahaha update time! I'm going to try to make this chapter better then the last one. I really hated how I wrote the last chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"What do you want? How did you find me?" Miku asked, her face in a scowl.

"Can't two old friends reunite every few centuries?" Len asked walking into the house smiling.

"Stay back Ciel..." Miku said pushing the boy back.

"MIKU KICK!" Miku yelled as she rammed her high-heeled foot into Len's face.

Len collapsed to the ground but quickly got up. The gash on his face from Miku's high-heel quickly healing.

"What a pleasant greeting. Then let us fight." Len said and blasted yellow balls of fire towards Miku and Ciel.

"Sebastian catch!" Miku yelled to the butler as she picked Ciel up and tossed him into the butler's arms.

"Whats going on here?" Ciel asked surprised of what had just happened.

Len ran out the door and Miku followed. She pulled a small silver hairpin out of her green hair and slid it across her arm. The hairpin transformed into a long silver dragon. It had a old wise face, like it would not do any harm. Miku quickly hopped onto the dragon and began to fly through the skies, following Len who had disappeared. Suddenly the demon appeared and flew towards her using nothing but his dark magic. He sent a dark orb into Miku's stomach, making her fall off her dragon and collapse towards the ground. Miku quickly came to her senses and landed to the ground unharmed. Len stood across from her.

"Heh, too easy." Len said reaching his hand out to a long sword he had created out of thin air. It's blade was so sharp it could slice your arm off with just a touch. It glowed purple and black.

Miku took a deep breath and her arm turned into a large black canon. The two Vocaloids ran towards each other with increasing speed. The two weapons clashed creating sparks to fly everywhere. Ciel watched from the doorway wondering what would happen next. Miku launched her canon causing Len to suffer major blows. While Len was still down Miku sent her dragon to crash into Len. The dragon landed spreading rocks and dirt through the air. Miku looked down the large hole the dragon had made. The dragon came up and turned back into a hairpin and Miku placed it back into her hair. Len climbed out. His face and arms were all cut up.

Len smiled, "You've gotten stronger in the past few years...but not strong enough. I will see you again." And with that he jumped into the sky and disappeared.

"What was that?" Ciel asked running towards Miku.

"Kagamine Len. A powerful demon." Miku replied panting.

"Why is he after you?" Sebastian asked.

"He thinks I caused his sister's death." Miku said her arm turning back to normal.

"He'll be back soon though. So keep an eye out." Miku said looking around.

"A powerful demon huh?" Sebastian thought to himself as the three of them walked back towards the manor.

Ciel asked Miku to spend the night at his house just in case Len returned. That night while the whole manor, except Sebastian was asleep, an uninvited guest returned.

Sebastian walked down the hall to go to his room. Suddenly a felt a shadow appear in front of him. The dark shadow took the form of Len.

"Hello Sebastian. I know your a demon as well. Perhaps you would like to join me in my cause?" Len asked holding out his hand.

Sebastian pushed the hand away, "Of course I will. It would be my pleasure to serve a powerful demon such as yourself." Sebastian replied bowing.

Miku awoke with a fright in the middle of the night. She knew something was wrong. She quickly ran to Sebastian's room. It was empty. She searched the whole manor. But Sebastian wasn't anywhere. Miku knew this only meant one thing.

"Ciel, Ciel! Wake up it's an emergency!" Miku said shaking the young sleeping boy awake.

"This must be pretty important if you need to wake me up in the middle of the night for this!" Ciel said angrily sitting up in his bed.

"Oh it is!" Miku replied. "Len came back while we were sleeping and got Sebastian to join him!" Miku said her voice alarmed.

Ciel's eyes went wide. "We have to get him back! But how..." Ciel said now wide awake.

"Well let me think...Oh I know! Len usually has a ball once a year, around this time! If we go there we may be able to get Sebastian back!" Miku replied.

"Good. We'll go to that. But we need disguises...and we also need the exact date of the ball." Ciel said getting out of his bed. He walked to his closet and went through it. Miku approached the closet and one piece of clothing stuck out to him the most. She pulled a frilly pink dress from the closet. On top of it was a matching hat with long black pigtails.

"Uhh...Ciel? What is this?" Miku said holding out the dress.

"Uhh it's nothing! Just...just a disguise..." Ciel replied his face turning pink.

"Excellent!" You can wear this and pose as my little sister. Miku said smiling.

"No! No! No! No! I will not pose as a girl at a dance anymore!" Ciel said stomping his foot.

"Please Ciel! Please! It's not like Len will flirt with you or anything..." Miku said holding the dress up to Ciel.

"Fine." Ciel answered annoyed. "But you need a disguise too." Ciel said wondering if he had a boy wig lying around so he could get revenge on Miku.

"No problem!" Miku said and with a snap of her fingers, her green hair turned black. She tied her hair into two long pigtails on the back of her head instead of on the side.

"Ta da! Now I just need a dress...You don't happen to have a dress lying around do you?" Miku asked as if she expected a young boy to have dresses fit for a teenage girl.

"No I don't." Ciel said annoyed staring at the floor.

"Oh cmon!" Miku said smiling.

Ciel looked up at Miku, his eyes went wide. Miku's face reminded him of a face he loved so long ago...his mother's.

"Huh? Whats the matter Ciel?" Miku asked her smile fading.

"I-I may have a few dresses...not that fancy but they might fit you." Ciel answered trying to sound serious.

He reached for a wooden chest at the back of his closet and pulled it out. He opened the chest and inside was a few neatly folded, untouched dresses. They were some of his mother's old dresses that she had left at Ciel's aunt's house. It was the only thing that remained of his mother.

"You may pick one to wear. But please be careful. They belonged to my mother." Ciel said looking down at the simple dresses.

Miku smiled a picked a sea foam green dress from the top of the pile. It was a very simple dress. Miku suspected it was a sundress. It had spaghetti straps and a bit of lace on the top of the dress. There was a teal bow on the side.

"I'll wear this one." Miku said smiling.

Ciel looked up at Miku. Her smile looked much like his mother's.

"Ok." Ciel replied smiling as well. He felt as if his mother had visited him in the body of Miku for a second.

* * *

**Woot! Long chapter for me...I wrote it at 1 am...i'm tired now. Review? I'll update soon ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok now we meet Luka! ^^ And i've been really sad lately because of the whole Japan tsunami and earthquake. I have friends there but luckily they are ok. However my best friend's aunt was killed in the tsunami. :(

* * *

Megurine Luka was a calm beautiful girl. She lived by herself in a small house on a hill overlooking the ocean. She was raised by two men who found her stranded on a road when she was a baby. When she turned 15 the two men whom she had grown so close to were murdered by a mysterious killer. After that Luka kept to herself. She had lived by herself for the past 1000 years. Away from people who will notice that she was different. That she aged very slowly, and that she only looked 20. She was very sad and always wished she could meet someone who was like her. The only thing she knew about herself was that she was not human, and that she could sing very well. Singing was her only happiness in life. Every day had been the same for her, until one day...

Luka awoke in the morning like she always did. She dressed in a long black dress and slipped on her golden laced boots. She ran a comb through her long pink hair and slipped a golden headband over her hair. Then she stepped outside for some fresh air. She smiled as she looked at the calm ocean waves gently kissing the walls of the rocky hill. Suddenly she heard a rustling in the tall trees behind her house. Thinking it was nothing Luka went back to her usual chores, making her bed, eating breakfast, and tending to her garden. However when tending her garden next to her house she heard foot steps approaching her. She quickly turned to see nothing. A bit scared she quickly watered her flowers and stepped back into the house.

"I'm just imagining things...some music will help I bet." Luka said sitting down at her piano.

"Just be friends...all we gotta do just be friends..."Luka sang as she played her piano. She instantly became more relaxed. Thats when she heard the scratches at the window. She turned to see some fog on her window. Fog of someones breath, someone was watching her.

"Eh? Wh-what was that?" Luka said closing the drapes over all the windows in her house. She lit a candle to brighten up her house more. She was really scarred now, she wondered if she should go to the police in town. But quickly pushed it out of her mind. She would have to make contact to them, and they would have to get data about her, that they might store. She couldn't do that.

"Maybe I just need some sleep...I didn't get that much last night. I'm probably just imagining stuff." Luka said as she changed into her nightgown, locked her bedroom door and slipped into bed. It was around midnight she heard loud clicks and grinding. Like something sharp was cutting metal, or locks. She then heard the thump of her front door being ripped out.

"Wh-what?" Luka said changing into her long black dress and golden laced boots. She quickly grabbed her whip, which she loved as much as tuna. She heard footsteps approach her door and heard once again the grinding of the lock being cut off. She heard the last of the locks being cut off. Then she heard the thumps of the door being pushed off. She braced herself with her whip, prepared to take on the intruder. Then the door flew off revealing a man dressed completely in red, red jacket, clothes, and long red hair. He was holding a large red chainsaw.

"Megurine Luka! Your past due." He said in a sly voice.

* * *

Oh noes Luka! I'll update real quick this time ;D Pray for Japan please?


	6. Chapter 6

Told you I would update fast this time :D

* * *

Luka tore back her whip and attempted to whip the intruder but with a swish of his chainsaw it split in half. Luka backed up against the wall, afraid. What did this man want?

"Now Luka, let me see those memories of yours!" The man said pressing her against the wall, the chainsaw to her throat.

In a moment of panic Luka grabbed a glass vase on the nightstand next to her and smashed it over the man's head.

"Owww! That really hurt! My poor beautiful hair!" The man said brushing the broken pieces of glass away.

"I'll kill you for this!" The man said charging at her with his chainsaw.

Luka kicked the man throwing smashing him into the wall. She grabbed her cut whip and approached the man.

"Who are you? Answer now." Luka said in a strong tone.

"Oh me? Why I am the charming Grell Sutcliff!" He said posing.

"The charming? You look ugly to me." Luka replied.

"Oh insults of jealous people!" Grell answered still posing.

"Uhh...anyway why are you here?" Luka asked.

"Oh why I am here to see those beautiful memories of yours! I heard they are the prettiest and purest memories around! The best cinematic record you can find!" Grell said poking Luka in the chest.

"Don't do that!" Luka said pushing his had away. "And what is this cinematic record?"

"Your memories! Everything you've seen in your life!" Grell replied, "And I would like to take a look at yours."

"Well how do you do it?" Luka asked willing to let him see her cinematic record.

"Oh why I have to kill you!" Grell said cheerfully.

"No! You are not looking at my cinematic record!" Luka replied upset.

"Awww but why? I've been tracking you down for years! And now when I finally find you, you just reject me just like that? How cruel!" Grell said putting his hand to his forehead like a fainting maiden.

"Stop making scenes and get out of my house." Luka said annoyed.

"Oh please!" Grell begged. "All I have to do is slice open your chest!"

"Absolutely not. Now get out of my house or i'll use my whip on you."

"Fine." Grell said gloomily walking out of her house.

Luka sighed and attempted to at least prop what was left of her front door and bedroom door in the doorways.

"That stupid Grell! Ruining my poor doors! I'll have to go into town and buy new ones! You know how much work that is?" Luka said, all her fear that she had earlier in the night being transferred to rage. She slipped back into bed, tired by her encounter with Grell.

"I'll fix the doors later, but first a good night sleep..." Luka said falling fast asleep.

* * *

Oh Grell XD Stalking poor Luka like that D: I'll try to update soon :) Review please?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all your comments and faves! I never knew it would be that popular ^^

* * *

**

"Now Ciel be good. Were here to get Sebastian back." Miku said stepping out of the carriage in front of one of Len's many mansions.

The mansion was bustling with partygoers. Who were dancing talking, drinking everything. But Ciel and Miku weren't here for that. They were here to kick Len's ass and to get Sebastian back. At least thats what they thought at first.

Ciel and Miku entered the crowded mansion and glanced around. There was dancing and drinking. Miku scanned the room and there in a corner sitting on a throne was Len and next to him was Sebastian, looking like a faithful butler.

"Over there." Miku said to Ciel pointing to Len and Sebastian.

"Ok lets go over there and make our move." Ciel said fixing his frilly pink dress.

Miku and Ciel quickly tried to make it through the crowd. They were only a few steps away from Len when a man bumped into Miku. He had blue hair and was wearing a white mask. He held his hand out to Miku signaling he would like to dance. Miku who was blushing all over her face happily took his hand and was swooped onto the dance floor by the man.

"Wait what about the plan!" Ciel called to Miku who had already disappeared into the crowd.

Ciel balled his hand up into a fist. "Stupid Miku, I need my butler NOW." Ciel said under his breath.

He made his way to the throne.

"Hello Len. This is a very beautiful party you have here." Ciel said curtsying to Len.

Sebastian's eyes went wide. He recognized Ciel. "What is he doing here?" Sebastian thought.

"Thank you, young lady. You are very beautiful as well." Len said approaching Ciel.

Ciel began to sweat. He didn't like Len coming towards him. "Shit wheres Miku?" Ciel thought.

"Ahahahahaha! That was amazing!" Miku said to the blue man who was walking her back to Ciel. "You are a very good dancer. But will you tell me your name now?" Miku asked the man.

"Kaito. My name is Kaito." Kaito said in a mysterious voice. Then he kissed Miku on the cheek and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Miku's face was bright red, and she was completely oblivious to the fact that Len's arm was around Ciel's waist. She didn't even know that Ciel was next to her.

"Mi-!" Ciel yelled at Miku.

"Oh what what?" Miku said turning towards Ciel. "Ohhhh." Miku said seeing the situation Ciel was in.

"Sir please let go of my little sister." Miku said in a sweet voice with a smile. But a split second later Miku unleashed her fist into Len's face. Len's hands dropped off Ciel. Ciel pulled out a gun.

"Go Miku!" Ciel called to Miku who was ready to hit Len again.

"I don't appreciate party crashers." Len said looking at Miku.

He pulled out a knife and charged at Miku. Miku dodged and kicked Len in the shin. Then she transformed her arm into a giant cannon and started blasting her cannon at Len. But Len was quick and dodged all of her hits.

"This is not the place for fights." Len said practically transporting to where Miku was standing.

He grabbed her throat and began to choke her.

"Miku!" Ciel said running towards her but then Sebastian grabbed him.

"You mustn't get involved, young master!" Sebastian said throwing Ciel over his shoulder and running away from the battle.

"Let me go! Miku is going to die! I need to help her!" Ciel said pounding on Sebastian's back.

"No! Were going home!" Sebastian said running out of the mansion and into the garden.

"MIKU!" Ciel called to the girl. He struggled to get out of Sebastian's grip but it was too tight.

Miku clawed at Len's hands, gasping for air. But it was no use. Len's hands weren't getting tired at all.

"Oh Miku it was so fun battling with you. But i'm afraid it's time for all of that to end." Len said squeezing harder on Miku's neck.

"Your only mad because..."Miku said gasping. "Because you think I killed Rin!" Miku yelled wheezing.

"You did kill Rin! You could have saved her! She was right there! But you didn't! And she wound up dead. It's all your fault!" Len yelled at Miku squeezing her neck harder.

By this time all the partygoers had fled from the scene at the sight of Miku's large arm cannon.

"I tried to save her..." Miku wheezed. "I really did! But..." Miku gasped and wheezed. "But I-I...there was...a...I couldn't...save..." Miku wheezed before she passed out.

Len threw her to the ground. "Before what! What happened?" Len yelled to Miku's body. "Your useless! You stupid girl! I hope you burn in hell!" Len said kicking Miku's body before he ran away.

"We need to turn around NOW!" Ciel yelled still being whisked away by Sebastian. "Miku is in danger I can feel it! If we don't turn back now she'll die! Let me go!"

"No young master it's very unsafe. That girl is very dangerous." Sebastian said still running back to the Phantomhive Manor.

"What are you talking about? Theres nothing wrong with Miku!" Ciel yelled. Suddenly a image of Miku lying unconscious on the floor of the mansion flashed through his mind. Then Len came and started hauling her body off to the lake near his mansion.

"Len is going to drown Miku! We have to turn back now! She'll die for sure!" Ciel said trying to escape.

"She lived a long life she'll be fine." Sebastian replied.

"No you don't understand! She hasn't lived a good life! You don't know her like I do!" Ciel yelled. Then with all the power in his body he broke free from Sebastian's grip and began to run back towards the mansion.

"Young master!" Sebastian yelled to Ciel. But there was no stopping it. Ciel was on a rampage.

"Stupid girl, murderer, monster..." Len cursed as he dragged Miku's body to the edge of the lake. "I will drop you in the middle of this lake." Len said throwing her body into a row boat and began to row. The lake was 30 feet deep in the middle. Miku would surely drown. Len reached the middle of the lake and started the dump Miku's body into the lake.

"MIKUUUU!" Ciel said running towards the lake seeing Len. "Let her go Len!" Ciel yelled as he hopped into a rowboat and began to row to Len.

"Never! She killed my sister! She deserves to die!" Len said shoving Miku's body into the lake.

"NOOOO!" Ciel yelled and with that Len smirked and disappeared into dust.

Ciel rowed faster and reached the middle of the lake. He instantly jumped into the dark, deep, cold lake and started to search for Miku.

* * *

**Oh noes Miku! D: I'll update soon ^^ Review please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Its Spring Break and i'm gonna try to catch up on my fanfictions! :D

* * *

**

Ciel continued swimming, he didn't know how but Miku wasn't sinking that fast, maybe because she wasn't human. Miku looked like she was sleeping, her long hair, which she had transformed to black for a disguise was now it's natural shade of green, and her pigtails had come undone. Ciel thought she looked really pretty, he would have store at her all day if it weren't for the fact that Miku was drowning and that Ciel was running low on air. He grabbed her arm and began to drag her up to the surface, but it was ever harder since he was wearing a big frilly dress. He wondered why he hadn't ripped it off the minute he ran away from Sebastian. Ciel hated wearing that dress so he always wore his normal clothes under. Which currently consisted of a plain white button up shirt, a small red bow tie, and blue shorts with suspenders. He hauled Miku into the row boat, tossed off the dress and hat with connecting pigtails and threw it into the lake. He then began to furiously paddle. When he reached land he picked up Miku, which for some reason was very light and ran into a nearby forest. He hoped he could find someone in there to help Miku, for his house was too far away. He ran and ran until he reached a clearing overlooking the ocean. There was a small garden and next to it a small cottage with smoke coming out of the chimney. He ran towards the door, he hoped someone in there would help Miku.

Luka chopped some leeks and tossed them into a pot of steaming soup on the fireplace. Suddenly she heard a loud knock on the door. "It better not be that stupid Grell again." Luka thought, for Grell had been stalking her all week and Luka had just about had enough. She peered out the window to see who it was. In the bright moonlight he saw the silhouette of a young boy holding what looked like a teenage girl. She quickly opened the door and saw the boy with a worried, urgent, tired look on his face holding a motionless girl with her eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked worried.

"Please help her! She was strangled and tossed into a lake! Times running out please!" The boy quickly said.

"Ok ok hurry inside." Luka said letting the boy in. "Over here." She said helping the boy set the girl on her bed.

Luka took a deep breath and her hands began to glow. She gently set them on the girls throat. Moving her hands up and down, the girl began to breath and soon she started coughing. The girl's eyelids fluttered open.

"Miku!" The boy said running to Miku's side. "Thank you so much for helping Miku ma'am!" The boy said to Luka.

"No problem. But you two better stay over tonight. Miku is still very weak and it's very dark right now. Can you help me chop some vegetables while I get Miku some dry clothes?" Luka asked rummaging through her closet.

"Yeah sure!" The boy said turning out of the room.

"Oh wait!" Luka called back to the boy.

"Yes?" The boy asked.

"What is your name young man?"

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

**Ok I just think that the chapter should end there even though it's a little short. I'll update this later tonight! But until then review please? :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahhhh! Sorry for not updating. My brother has been really sick and I smashed my hand in a window, and I was busy watching the Korean drama, "You're Beautiful" Which is really good and I highly recommend it...But now I will update more often! :)**

* * *

"Ciel...Ciel Phantomhive. Where have I heard that name before..." Luka thought to herself as she got a plain, long sleeved black dress out of her closet. "Here Miku, put this on." She said handing it to the girl.

"Thank you Miss...miss...What was your name again?" Miku asked

"Oh! I haven't given you my name yet? It's Luka. Luka Megurine." She replied.

"Thank you Miss. Megurine."

"Oh, please just call me Luka." Luka replied cheerfully.

"Ok Luka."

"Now go get dressed and give me your wet clothes, i'll go help Ciel."

Luka shut the bedroom door and walked to the kitchen, where Ciel was studying a leek.

"Is something wrong Ciel?" Luka asked confused about why he was studying it so closely.

"This is a leek isn't it?" He repied.

"Why yes it. Why? Are you allergic?"

"No. Just sick of them. Miku loves these and made me eat a whole bunch." Ciel shuddered at the memory of being force fed tons of leeks.

"Well they'll be in a delicious soup so you shouldn't worry to much." Luka said chopping a carrot.

"I won't worry miss. You should just hide your leeks if you would like to save them from Miku's vicious jaws." Ciel said putting the leek down on the counter.

Luka, wide-eyed put the leeks in a basket and placed them into a cabinet. Miku walked into the kitchen holding her wet clothes. Miku's hair was still a bit damp but surprisingly she was pretty much completely dry. Luka smiled and took Miku's wet clothes. She then hung them on a string near the fireplace to dry.

"Thank you very much for helping us Luka." Miku said.

"Oh Luka, so thats your name." Ciel said.

Luka smiled. "It was no problem. I never have any visitors so this is a real enjoyment for me. Now the soup is done. Why don't you have a seat at the table?"

Ciel and Miku sat at the rough, rectangular, wooden table. It had four chairs which was odd to Ciel since Luka lived alone and never had visitors. The table appeared to be really old, and Ciel wondered if she use to have friends or family visit her. Luka walked to the table carrying three bowls of hot soup. She placed them on the table and took a seat across from Ciel and Miku.

Miku took a sip of the soup. "This is delicious!"

"Why thank you." Luka replied.

"It is rather good." Ciel said.

"So, Ciel, Miku, what exactly happened?" Luka curiously asked.

"Well a crazy guy attacked Miku at a ball, strangled her and shoved her into a lake." Ciel replied.

"Thats terrible!" Luka said shocked. "Will he come after you guys?"

"Most likely not." Miku said lying. She didn't wan't Luka to be dragged into her battle with Len. "He was probably drunk, and thought he killed me so he tossed my body in the lake to hide it."

"That man is still very crazy..." Luka said drinking more of her soup.

Suddenly a shadow appeared in the corner of the small rectangular window above the table.

"What is that?" Ciel and Miku yelled scared.

"Oh it better not be that red headed demon..." Luka said angrily.

"Demon?"


End file.
